Talk:Karliah/Archive 1
Karliah's blue eyes? Has anyone found a mod to start a dunmer character with blue eyes like her's, yet? 15:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering about that. Are we sure she's a Dunmer? Her features aren't nearly as sharp or prominent as every other Dunmer in Skyrim, and she has those bright blue eyes.... 02:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe she's a Hybrid? Presumably between a Dunmer and one of the Human races. 09:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Are they blue? They always seemed purple to me. Could just be the way the colors look on my tv though. Should be easy enough to figure out once the creation kit comes out, but I assumed her eyes might have had something to do with her nightingale status. I suppose a hybrid is posssible, but her skin looks just like a dunmer's. Then again, Morgiah's children I believe are half dunmer half altmer, but look full dunmer. Dark elven genes could be dominant over many traits of other races. 03:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) One of the in-game books mentions that the children of interracial couples take after the mother in terms of physical appearance, with only a few features inherited from the father. So it's possible that Karliah's mother was a dunmer and her father was a human. 07:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Read The Nightingales v2, it descries Karliahs background and her parentage. — Lord Adam 3000 (talk) 18:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to get her armor on console? 22:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Her armor is just the Thieve's Guild Armor, Boots, and Hood with what appears to be a variation on the standard Gloves (sort of, big cuffs instead of the lower profile ones). You can imitate the look with standard gloves. The first time I met this character I was, ironically, playing as a female dark elf archer. Incrognito (talk) 13:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Well Her Grandfather was The Nightingale And A hybrid of all races (execpt Nord) : Wait, where did we learn that he grandfather was a hybrid of all races except Nord? And what's with the b.s. line about how her eyes could be because she could be descended from Nerevar? Drayven's clearly got ties to House Indoril, but there's no reason to assume he's a direct descendant of Morrowind's Christ figure. Sevec 20:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) A Bug! Hey, I'm new around here, so please excuse any potential formatting errors. I just wanted to make a bug that I found known, but didn't want to go mucking up the actual article with a poorly-written explanation of said bug, so I figured I'd put it here. The bug consists of Karliah, having told the player to meet her in the Ragged Flagon (during The Pursuit), staying put in the Winterhold inn's basement and responding to the player with generic dialogue, without any conversation options. This renders the quest unfinishable. 19:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC)New Guy :I'd be happy to edit that in for you. :) --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 19:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Karliah's unique body armor Karliah's Thieves guild armor is different, i know some people say its the same, but if you notice that the colar is closed, and the buckle on the front is black with a different flower on it from the regular gold one. Also, she has a shoulder mounted dagger (maybe iron?) which is unique, can anyone confirm this? or is this just a different variation, because i do not believe anyone else from the guild has this setup It is a different version but if you want to check if it is unique to Karliah just go into the console, click karliah and type "show inventory" (unless you're playing on a console or is so far into the story that Karliah has her nightingale armor on). Matsczon (talk) 18:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) How old is she? I am wondering how old she is. She is the grandaughter of Barenziah and she was born in 2E 893. Is Karliah 40-50 or 60 years old? shes is probolby young by elvenb standerds so maybee 50ish beacause thats when they reach matureity elves dont have a metaphase phase so they can give birth very old.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 14:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe 100 As her mother was born in the first year of the forth era and reches mature at 50 19:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) that is still relativly young by dumner standers According to The Nightingales Vol. 2 Karliah's grandfather was Drayven Indoril, who was the real Nightgale that seduced Queen Barenziah to obtain the Staff of Chaos (and not Jagar Tharn as said in The Real Barenziah). Jagar Tharn didn't imprison Uriel Septim VII until 3E 389, so the staff must have been stolen sometime (likely not long) before this. It's only just after her time with the Nightingale that 'The Real Barenziah' states Barenziah became pregnant with her first son Helseth Hlaalu. This would indicate that either Dralsi Indoril was Helseth's twin, or some dates are listed incorrectly (possibly on purpose). It is possible that Dralsi was infact Barenziah's first-born child (and also an illegitimate one) making it very important for the dates to be adjusted in the official records, because if not then Queen Barenziah's later son with King Symmachus would have had a dangerous challenger to his claim to the throne of Morrowind. If this is the case, Karliah may herself have a claim to the throne of Morrowind. Barenziah, having already lost her child fathered by Tiber in similar circumstances would likely have gone to great lengths to prevent this from happening. Mer with their increbily long lives are also incredibly infertile and can usually only have two children, according to the mage that aborted her child from Tiber no elven woman is known to have conceived more than four times (and that is incredibly rare). That could have meant that the Drayven's child could have been her last, but she did go on to have two more with Symmachus, Helseth and Morgiah (bringing the total number to the stated cap of four). Anyway, according to the times given Dralsi would have been born around 3E 389, were she alive during Skyrim she'd be around 245. Gallus was killed 25 years prior to the events of Skyrim in 4E 176 and Dralsi died sometime shortly before him, but Karliah had been fully grown and already a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften for several years by this point and was soon after her mothers death inducted into the Nightingales to replace her. It's implied in 'The Real Barenziah' that Mer grow to maturity at around the same speed as Men. Barenziah ran away and joined the same Thieves' Guild as Dralsi and Karliah at age sixteen, met Tiber Septim at age seventeen, was pregnant with Tiber's child not long after (though this was considered unusual, and that child was aborted so it couldn't be a threat to Tiber's heir), and became Queen of Morrowind not long after that. All this in mind, Karliah was probably seventeen or eighteen before she joined The Guild but likely not much older. Taking "several years" to mean more than two but not many, this would mean she was probably in her early twenties when she joined the Nightingales (probably 20 years old at the youngest). If one assumes that it wasn't long after this that Gallus was killed by Mercer (as The Nightingales Vol. 2 indicates Gallus was about to look more into Mercer and his past, and that's likely when he discovered Mercer's treachery towards The Guild) then Karliah would be around 50 years of age, possibly as young as 45. She may have spent more than half of her life leading up to the events of Skyrim on the run after Mercer's betrayal. This all relies heavily on the information on Karliah written by Gallus, who was likely told it all by Dralsi herself. According to this information Dralsi was likely around 200 years old before Gallus ever joined the Nightingales and was probably a member long before him. The story he was told could be entirely fictional, making it impossible to know any of this for sure. The only way to verify the story would be to ask Barenziah herself, her death never being reported in any of the lore, she'd be around 638 years old during Skyrim and presumably in Morrowind somewhere in Helseth's court (Skyrim contains very little information on the present state of Morrowind though). If it's all true and with what we know of their pasts, Barenziah may very much like to meet Karliah but Helseth would most certainly try to have her killed if he became aware of her. If I'm not mistaken, it's also worth nothing that Karliah mentions in game that it was Gallus who told her of the Nightingales even though according to Gallus' writing Dralsi had intended to do so herself ("when the time was right to reveal it"). It's possible that Karliah knows nothing of her mothers membership in the Nightingales or her connection to the throne of Morrowind as Gallus may have also been killed before he was able to tell her, and unless Karliah happened to read the books he penned before the Dovahkin got to them, then the player might be the only living character to know and could have taken the books from Nightingale Hall and thus preventing Karliah from finding out (unless they tell her of course, but it's not possible to discus with her in game). ClonePatrol (talk) 16:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Possible bug When i completed the quest were you have to escape from the leaking water with her she stays under the water and i can not talk to her which means i can't finish the quest. Bug on PC i think So I was doing a Theives Guild numbers job at the riften stables, but before I could do it, I get sidetracked and had some fun attacking the carriage driver outside Riften and then as im watching my follower, Mjoll the Lioness, attack the guy, Karliah comes out of nowhere and joins in on the fight! After i try to kill her unsuccesfully and when she calmed down i followed her a little and it looked like she was going towards the Nightingale Cave on the other side of Riften. Before this I havent seen Karliah since the last Theives Guild quest ages ago! NoahZlatich (talk) 05:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) KARLIAH'S VOICE? Is it just me or does Karliah's voice remind me of Nyjah Nordoff Hall from Mission Impossible II? NoahZlatich (talk) 02:42, May 3, 2015(UTC)